I'll Swim The Ocean For You
by TheBombFershure
Summary: Blaire Donahue and Mason Musso are back in the sequel to 'The Soundtrack Of Your Summer' with more problems then ever. The third story is on the way, not quite done, this story isnt finished yet, but the rest should be up by the end of the week.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart…"  
I ran looking for my cell phone. Gosh, I keep leaving it everywhere. I knew exactly who it was though. As soon as I found it, I hit the talk button.  
"Hello?"  
"Blaire!"  
"What!"  
"We're coming to pick you up!"  
"What? You're in California!"  
"Not anymore, we flew in! Tour time!"  
"Sweet! Not like Bryan would tell me or anything."  
"I'm so happy! It's been a whole month!"  
"I am too! Its been so long hun! I think we ran the little yellow guy on aim till he died!"  
"I would believe it if aim sued us for killing their national symbol!"  
"Oh my gosh, that would make murderers!"  
"Oh no! Well I'm going to let you go get packed, tell Bryan to pack too."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you."  
I hung up my phone smiling.  
"Bryan wake up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"What?" Bryan, tiredly said.  
"You're going on tour! Go get packed!"  
"Okay…" he said walking off, shoving stuff in a bag and setting it near the door. "Done."  
"Fine then. Don't be happy." I said running around the house. I slipped on the 'I love Mason' shirt that Mason had bought for me on last tour, and slipped on a pair of red skinny leg jeans. I brushed my hair and quickly straightened it. I slipped on my bright Nike Dunks. I then put my clothes into my suitcase, and put my shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, and all of my other bathroom stuff into a baggie and shoved it in my suitcase. I took another suitcase and put my 3 pairs of shoes, one pair of vans, my converses, and my flip flops. Then put my electronics in my tote bag and sat my stuff by the door beside Bryan's. Then I heard the door knock. I turned around smiled and ran to the door. I opened it and was instantly hugged by my lover. Mason Musso. We had been dating for 2 months, and I absolutely loved him. He's in the band Metro Station, which goes on tour a lot with my brother's band Boys Like Girls. I'm the Boys Like Girls merch girl.  
"I've missed you." Mason said, still hugging me.  
"I've missed you too." I said. I looked at him and kissed him. It felt so good to be hugged by him after a month. He let go and I ran and got Bryan and grabbed my cell phone off the table. Mason had already grabbed one of my suitcases, and I grabbed one and shoved my cell phone in my tote bag, and carried it. Mason held the door for me and let me walk out, turning off the lights to the apartment I'd been locked in for a month. Mason started walking with me instead of with Trace, who was walking with Bryan. Bryan had gotten to be good friends with Trace after he had apologized about the last 'incident'.  
"So what have you done over the month we haven't seen each other." I asked him.  
"Missed you." He said smiling down at me.  
"Aw, it's the same here." I said smiling up at him.  
'Everything's f-ed up straight from the heart, tell me what do you do when it all falls apart.'  
"Crap, is that your cell phone?"  
"Yeah, I'll get it later, its probably Martin telling us to hurry." I said walking into the elevator. Mason followed me and hit the button for the bottom floor. We got out of the elevator seconds later, and I climbed up on the bus, putting my stuff on one of the bunks. Mason set mine in the same bunk and gave me another hug. I hugged him back and smiled.  
"You're wearing the shirt." Mason said smiling taking off his jacket, revealing his matching shirt that said 'I love Blaire' on the front.  
"I really do love you, even if you are ridiculous." I said laughing him and hugging him more.  
"I've missed this." Mason said kissing me.  
This was right where I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mason your band needs you. I suggest you stop kissing on Bryan's sister and meet them at their bus!" Paul yelled.  
"Fine!" Mason said sighing then kissing me on the cheek. "I'll be back when they let me go."  
"Okay."  
"Bye, love you."  
"I love you too." I said smiling. He returned the smile and jumped off the bus.  
"So what's new with my best friend." Paul said leaning on one of the bunks in front of me smiling.  
"Nothing much. Just missing my Paul." I said smiling and he grabbed me and gave me a bear hug.  
"I was missing you too." Paul said smiling.  
"Well I would let go before my brother sees you hugging me."  
"Oh yeah, big mess." Paul said letting go. "Well I'm going to go look around the venue. We are playing tomorrow."  
"Okay, I'll see you later Paul."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
I started walking around the bus. If I was going to get a bunk I would have to call one quick. I picked my stuff off of the lowest bunk, which I knew I wouldn't be able to climb into at night, and set it on one of the higher bunks. It wasn't the top one but the one under it. After I got my bunk set up I felt someone grab me pulling me backwards. It was none other than William Beckett.  
"Hello Miss. Blaire." He said smiling down at me.  
"Hello William Eugene Beckett Jr." I said smiling.  
"Oh that's nice, you found a magical website?"  
"Yeah, its called Pete Wentz." I said smiling.  
"Oh I'm going to kill him." He said smirking.  
"Oh no, don't kill him, you'd get charged with murder and have to go to jail."  
"Yeah. I'll just prank him."  
"Hey Bill."  
"Yeah."  
"How are you going to make it out of the country to prank him?"  
"Oh. Well that's smart." He said laughing.  
"I have weird friends." I said giggling.  
"Aw, thank you." He said kissing me on the cheek.  
"Have you gotten taller?"  
"Um, I don't know." He said laughing.  
"It sure does seem like it." I said laughing.  
"Well I'll text you later, I gotta go talk to the band about our set tomorrow."  
"Fine. I'll see you later. Bye Bill." I said hugging him before he left.  
"Okay, bye Blaire."  
I then turned around to get my bunk sorted and then got pulled back again. It was Ryan Ross. I hadn't met him during the other tour, I only met Brendon, but I was up for meeting him too.  
"Hey Blaire, I'm Ryan. Ryan Ross." He said smirking with his hand outstretched.  
"Hey Ryan, I'm Blaire. Blaire Donahue." I said mocking him and shaking his hand.  
"Nice, so Brendon told me you were one of the people to meet, so here I am." He said giggling.  
"Nice. Well gimme your hand real quick." I said. He lifted his hand and instantly knew what I was going to do. I took a marker out of my bag and wrote my cell number on his hand. I did that to everyone who toured with Bryan, just so that I could keep in touch with everyone.  
"Thanks. Well I'm going to let you get back to whatever it was you were doing." He said smirking.  
"Bye Ryan." I said.  
"Bye." He said smiling jumping off the last step of the bus. I went back to 'whatever it was I was doing' and jumped when my cell phone rang. It was Mason's ringtone, California, and I answered it as soon as it went through my head that my cell phone was in my pocket. I grabbed it and hit the big green button saying talk.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Blaire." Mason said on the other line.  
"Hi love, what'd you need?"  
"I was just going to say, we ran out of bunks on our bus, and I sort of need somewhere to stay. Do you think your brother would mind if I stayed on the bus?"  
"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
"Thanks, I'll be over in a second."  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I hit the end button and smiled to myself. I saw my boyfriend, an old friend, and I met someone new today. Today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door to the tour bus opened as Mason came with his two suitcases towards me. I turned my head and smiled as he found an empty bunk and sat his suitcases on it.  
"Thanks so much Blaire." He said almost out of breath.  
"No problem. Did you run all the way here?"  
"Oh yes I did." He said smiling.  
"Oh well wow." I said smiling back, "I'll let you get everything set up, I'll be in the lounge."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
I walked to the lounge and sat down on the couch. I thought about tour, and since this tour would be like 5 months long, that I would either have friends or drama at the end of it. I sighed and started fooling around with my cell phone. Then my phone vibrated and I didn't realize the number, that is until I read the message.  
'Hey Blaire, its Ryan. Whats up?'  
I giggled to myself thinking that would've taken him hours to think of and responded.  
'Hey Ryro ;). Nothing, just relaxing before all of this merch stuff starts back up again. What about yourself?'  
I leaned my head back, setting Ryan's ringtone up to Mad As Rabbits by Panic At The Disco, but the funny part was it was his part of the song. I giggled again and sat my phone down. Then I got a text from Brendon.  
'Hey Blaire, you should see Ryan right now, he's sweating and---NO I'M NOT!'  
I giggled at Ryan's stupidity, he could've just erased the rest, but oh well, that's what you get.  
'Oh wow. xD. Aw don't worry, its cute when Ryan overreacts.'  
I giggled and then saw Mason come from the bunk area.  
"Umm, Blair?"  
"Umm, yes?"  
"How do you…"  
"Curtain?"  
"Yeah." He said sighing. I giggled and sat down my phone and walked to his bunk. It was right across from mine. How convenient. I hit one of the many buttons to 'unlock' the curtain and climbed down from the bunk.  
"You guys have the awesome buses! Last time Trace kept on pulling mine back."  
"Aw, don't worry. We got the 'new' buses." I said giggling. And really we did get the newer buses. You have to hit a button that was on the inside of the bunk and on the outside of the wall to get the curtain to go back enough to get in. It may not sound like a normal bus, but whatever, I don't even care anymore.  
"Okay, I'm going to get my bunk situated."  
"Okay, I'll be in the lounge, again." I said kissing his cheek. He started to blush and I giggled. I ran to the lounge after hearing Mad As Rabbits blaring from the lounge and pressed the button to look at the texts.  
'But, um, Blaire, are you doing anything tonight?'  
'Um, I think that we all have the tour meeting tonight. What are you implying ? ;)'  
'Do you wanna go out sometime?'  
My eyes widened. Go out, as in date? I thought everyone knew me and Mason we're together, I mean we hold hands, kiss, and couple stuff.  
'And again I ask, what are you implying?'  
'I just…I really like you Blaire. You're gorgeous. You're nice. You're outgoing. Just perfect. And I would love to go on a date with you sometime.'  
My jaw dropped and I thanked the lord that Mason didn't come in.  
'Um, thanks Ryan, and I'm sorry, I'm kind of dating someone. But don't get me wrong, you're handsome, nice, sweet, outgoing, and talented, but…yeah.'  
'Oh, well thanks. :/. Who are you dating?'  
'Mason Musso from Metro Station.'  
'Oh. Well do you think maybe we can go get coffee or something one day? You know, just as friends?'  
'Sure RyRo. :) Well I better go make sure I've got all of my merch stuff together. I'll talk to you later?'  
'Defiantly. Bye.'  
'Bye. :)'  
I put my phone on my bunk and heard a noise come from Mason's bunk. I hit the button and pulled the curtain back to see him, watching cartoons. I went back and got my phone and took pictures, then tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Am I interrupting the Spongebob marathon?" I said smiling.  
"Oh no. Wait…how much of that did you see?"  
"Enough to take pictures." I said smirking.  
"You didn't." He said 'glaring' at me.  
"I did." I said smiling.  
"You wouldn't!" He said after he realized that I brought my laptop and I had internet on my phone.  
"You're right, I wouldn't. I love you too much." I said deleting 'all' of the photos. I kept one, but I wasn't going to upload it anywhere, that was a picture to remember. I smiled and he jumped down from his bunk.  
"Did you hear the news?" He said with a serious look on his face.  
"What news? We've been on the buses for an hour. What could happen?"  
"Trace made Nikki mad and now Nikki is sorta…mad."  
"Well wow. What did Trace do?"  
"Got drunk and stood her up for a date they had planned today."  
"Man, I've got to go talk to Nikki. Do you mind?"  
"No hun, I don't."  
"Thank you." I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me then lightly pushed my back toward the door.  
"Bye, be sure to text me!" he called from the door.  
"I will!" I called back and right when he went back on the bus I turned my head and ran into someone, which caused me to fall to the ground.  
"Ouch." I mumbled.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice rang. I saw a hand extended and I took it, with a scrawny brown haired guy, about 5'10 looked down at me. "Blaire?"  
"Ryan?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"Its okay, really." I looked up at him and he took his sunglasses off and put them on top of his head. Now little did I know his eyes were really that gorgeous. I wasn't falling for him, but he was handsome, but I love Mason. On tours, my brother and Mason and pretty much everyone didn't mind me kissing other people on the cheek or whatever, because I was very loud and I was out going, but the only person I kissed on the lips was Mason. Ryan looked down at me and waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Blaire?"  
"Oh what?"  
"Spacing out much?"  
"Oh, sorry." I said blushing, which made him blush for making me blush which caused him to blush. Wow. I smiled then remembered that Nikki was waiting for me and I looked back up at Ryan.  
"Hey I'm extremely sorry, but there's something I have to go take care of." I said with an apologetic look in my eyes.  
"Oh its okay, I was just trying to find our bus. Do you know where bus 9 is?" He said confused.  
"Its right beside bus 8." I said smirking. I pointed to the bus and he nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem Ry." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, then waved, "Bye."  
"Bye!" He said waving his hand, grinning like a maniac. I hope he knew that didn't mean anything. I shrugged it off and ran to Nikki, who was sitting on the stage dangling her feet off it, crying. I cant stand to see friends cry, so I went up the steps and walked onto the stage. I don't know how Mason and Ryan and even my brother do this with millions of people in the audience. I couldn't even walk over all of the cords that were set out for the show the next day. I ran up to Nikki and sat down beside her. I instantly gave her a huge hug, just as I saw Trace running onto the stage. I let go of Nikki, stood up, and glared at him.  
"Cant you tell she doesn't want to talk to you Trace?"  
"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you!" he said coldly.  
"Well at least I don't stand her up whenever we plan to go hang out. But no, you've got to go get drunk and party and forget about ones who love you. You make me sick." I said glaring daggers at him and helping Nikki up.  
"Come on Nikki lets go to my brothers bus." I said sympathetically to her as she nodded her head and started walking with me. Trace grabbed her arm and held it until the pulse went off in her arm.  
"Trace let go of me!" she screamed.  
"SECURITY!" I screamed. Just then the Boys Like Girls security guards, Dan and Mike, both came up and pulled Trace off of Nikki. I ran over to Nikki and gave her a hug, as Dan and Mike took care of Trace. We both started walking back to the bus, and then were tapped on the shoulder and all of the bands, and members, excluding Trace, were there.  
"What a jerk." Brendon Urie, from Panic At The Disco said, hugging Nikki. I think they'd be awfully cute together, let alone Brendon has had a crush on her since he met her right after Metro Station was discovered. Mason came up to me and hugged me tight and then whispered in my ear. The only thing that I found audible was 'I love you' even though he mumbled other stuff. He kissed me on my lips and said that him and the rest of Metro Station were going to go talk to Trace and the body guards. He kissed me one last time and Blake, Ant, and Mason all walked to the backstage area where Security was. Ryan went to Nikki and hugged her, as Brendon came to me. I figured in my head while Brendon was hugging me as, why are they hugging me, Nikki needs it? I hugged back though and stood on my tip toes and whispered in Brendon's ear, the one farthest from Nikki.  
"You know I can try to hook you two up? You'd be adorable."  
"Later, but I would love you forever."  
"I cant cheat on Mason, sorry." I said smiling and kissing his cheek. I'm not affectionate, I am just so close with all of the guys who tour with my brother, that I forget they aren't my brothers, but Mason doesn't care, as long as I don't kiss anyone on the lips.  
"Alright. Thanks Blaire, you're my life saver." He said smiling.  
"Hey what flavor am I?" I said giggling.  
"Um…what about…Cherry?"  
"Yay!" I said laughing. I noticed Jon walk to Nikki and hug her, and Ryan came to me. He hugged me tight so he could whisper to me.  
"Hey you." I whispered in his ear.  
"Hey, are you guys okay?" He said as I felt my shoulder get wet. I lifted his head up and noticed that the Ryan Ross was crying about me.  
"Yes we're fine, now stop crying before I slap you." I said wiping some tears away from his face.  
"Okay, I don't wanna get slapped by a pretty girl like you." He said in a flirty tone. Oh man…that was sweet. Darn it why do things gotta be difficult with guys.  
"Well I don't wanna slap a sweet guy like you." I said kissing his nose. He looked down at my lips and looked into my eyes. I nodded and he pecked my lips then walked off. Spencer came to me as Jon was hugging Nikki. We hugged and he started conversation.  
"So are you and Ryan?"  
"No. No we're not." I said giggling.  
"Okay." He said smiling "Because you know if you date anyone in Panic you want me." He said in a flirty voice.  
"Don't make me punch your 'pretty' face to where you'll be lucky if you can eat."  
"Okay, I'm done. I gotta go. Talk to you later sis?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead and ran to catch up with Ryan, who was blushing and grinning like a fool. Jon came to me hugged me, I kissed his cheek and he blushed, but me and him are like brother and sister, so it didn't really matter. After Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is…, Boys Like Girls, Paramore (Who I hadn't met yet. What's up with that!?!), All Time Low, and We The Kings had all gave us hugs and exchanging cell numbers and what not, two members of Metro Station walked up behind us and we didn't notice. (Mason was hiding.)  
"Man I'm tired." I yawned and then someone picked me up bridal style.  
"I can help with that." Blake said winking.  
"Mason help!" I yelled then Blake threw me to Ant, who caught me and started spinning in circles "Mason!" Then Ant threw me to Brendon. And Brendon threw me to Jon, who threw me to Spencer. And he threw me to Ryan, and Ryan kissed my forehead and threw me to William. He threw me to Sisky who threw me to Mike, who threw me to Michael. He threw me to The Butcher, then he threw me to none other than Alex, from All Time Low. He threw me to Rian who threw me to Jack who then threw me to a whole different band. Jeremy Davis from Paramore, he threw me to Zac, who threw me to Josh who pretended to drop me, then threw me to Travis, from We The Kings, who threw me back to Ryan, winking at Ryan. Ryan caught me before I hit the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself from hitting the ground.  
"What was that for!?!" I asked all of the guys as Ryan kissed my cheek and let me get to my feet but keeping hold of my hand to keep me from falling over. I kissed his cheek and said thank you as Hayley Williams came up to me.  
"Ah so they did that to you too?" she asked.  
"Yeah…I'm Blaire Donahue, Bryan Donahue's little sister." I said extending a hand.  
"I'm Hayley Williams." She said smiling and shaking my hand. "Well I've got to go to the band so we can get our set list for tomorrow, here's my cell number, we need to hang out sometime."  
"Sure thing, bye Hayley!" I said waving and still yawning.  
"Hey." I jumped a little and turned around and saw Mason leaning up against a tree.  
"Hey." I said yawning. I was really dizzy, and almost fell over by Mason caught me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bus. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, and I could hear his steady heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with the sound of Ryan Ross on our bus. Oh crap. This wasn't going to be good.  
"Ha, yeah man. Where's your sister?" I heard him say. Please, Please, Please help me Bryan. Before he could answer I sent him a text that said 'distract him, I'm getting a shower.' And he sent a message back that said 'Okay sis.'  
"Oh, she's still asleep. Did you want to see Martin he's outside getting stuff together and could sure use some help."  
"Oh no problem, sure." I heard Ryan's voice fade and Bryan came beside my bunk.  
"Thanks bro."  
"Anytime. Is he hitting on you?"  
"Yeah, I think he likes me, but I told him I was dating Mason. Please don't kill him or say anything to him."  
"I wont, I just was going to ask the obvious. Bye sis." He said kissing me cheek.  
"Bye." I said hitting the button to move the curtain and grabbing a Boys Like Girls shirt, white skinny leg jeans, my merchandise lanyard that had keys to the truck, bus, and my id on it, and all of my essentials. I ran to the shower area and took a shower. I got out dried my hair, put on my outfit, put the lanyard around my neck, straightened my hair, and put my make up on all in 30 minutes. I ran out the front door after grabbing my cell phone, texting the tour manager I'd be there in 10 minutes. They had to reschedule the meeting because of the incident. I ran backstage of the venue, and there were already people there, so I slung on my oversized white sunglasses and ran to the meeting room. I met the tour manager, Tom, and took a seat in between my brother and Mason, with Ryan across from me.  
"You're later." Ryan said smirking.  
"Gosh, is it always a competition?" I said giggling.  
"Love's not a competition but—OW!" He said and got interrupted by Mason kicking him.  
"But I'm winning." He said putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek.  
"Way to quote!" Josh Farro yelled from the end of the table. I noticed Nikki walk in, and the place she had to sit was in between Trace and Blake.  
"Blake, Ant, Martin, Bryan, Paul, John, can you all move down a seat." I said motioning to Nikki. They caught on and everyone moved down and I told Nikki to sit next to me and Bryan. Mason pulled me closer to him and I looked up.  
"That was really sweet of you Blaire." Mason whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Ryan was probably picturing how that could've been him, but oh well. I love Mason. Mason looked up at Ryan as I started paying attention to what Tom was saying about pricing of t-shirts. I hate how detailed they are about pricing. Like instead of $40.00 a shirt its $39.99. One cent less? Wow that's a discount.

MASON'S POV

Man I don't like the fact Ryan likes Blaire. I don't mind her being a normal bubbly girl, but he takes it too seriously. If he likes her, be jealous, but don't hit on my girlfriend in front of me. It just is really stupid of him trying to get something he cant have. I love Blaire, and Ryan is just not in luck if he wants her.  
When I knew that Blaire was 'interested' in the 'discount' on the shirts for merch I looked up and Ryan and waited to catch his eye. Then I mouthed 'She's mine' and leaned back in my chair and let Blaire turn to where her head was on my chest and I started playing with her hair. These meetings weren't interesting, and I could tell Blaire was only listening to the parts she had to. She grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers. I love Blaire so much it wasn't funny, and if little skinny Beatles boy tries to screw that up, then he wont ever sing again.

RYAN'S POV

Gosh, Blaire is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Mason is just jealous because she likes me. I mean who wouldn't. Okay, so like I'm doubting myself, but oh well, I might get a song out of all this. Ugh, she says she doesn't LIKE me but she still kisses my cheek and such? What a heartbreaker. I've got to talk to Bryan about that. I love her, and I want her to be mine. Blaire Musso. Blaire Ross. Which sounds better? I think Ross. But I'm going to make her mine by the end of the tour.

BLAIRE'S POV.

I feel so inspired to write a song for Mason. He wrote one for me, and I really want to make him feel better because Ryan's being stupid and he's thinking that I love him? He's a best friend, but I don't love him! I love my brother, Mason, William even, but I've known them long enough and they've been through the worst of times with me, but Ryan has no freaking clue how messed up my life is. I grabbed a piece of paper off the table and grabbed a pen, with Mason, Ryan, Nikki, and Bryan watching me, and I scribbled lyrics down.

She was waitin at the station,  
He was getting off the train.  
He didn't have a ticket so he had to bum through the barriers again.  
Well the ticket inspector saw them rushin through he said  
Girl you don't know, how much I missed you but, we better run cause I haven't got the funds to pay this fine.  
She said fine.  
So they ran out of the station and jumped onto a bus with  
Two of yesterdays travel cards  
And two bottles of bud and he said,  
You look very nice.  
Well, she was wearing a skirt and he thought she looked nice,  
But she didn't care about anything else, cause she only wanted him to think she looked nice and he did.  
But he was looking at her, yeah, all funny in the eye,  
She said come on boy tell me what you're thinking now don't be shy.  
He said Alright I'll try.  
All the birds up in the sky, and the leaves in the trees, all the broken bits that make you trip up and the grassy parts inbetween, all the matter in the world that's how much that I like you.  
She said What?  
He said Lemme try to explain again.  
Birds can fly so high, and they can shit on your head yeah, they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel more scared, but when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you.  
Right, birds can fly so high and they can shit on your head yeah they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel more scared but when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you.  
She said What?  
He said You.  
She said What are you talking about?  
He said You.  
Right, birds can fly so high, and they can shit on your head yeah, they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel more scared, but when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you.  
Right, birds can fly so high and they can shit on your head yeah they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel more scared but when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you.  
She said, Thanks I like you too.  
He said Cool.

"What's that?" Ryan asked in a snobby tone.  
"A song, not for you, because you sure don't deserve it after that comment."  
"Well way to be a—"  
"Hey do you have a freaking problem with my girlfriend loving me?" Mason retorted.  
"I just think she isn't getting what she deserves."  
"Well I think I am, and you aren't the judge of that." I said grabbing Mason's hand.  
"He's just wanting me to fight him." Mason whispered in my ear.  
"Don't, that's just what he wants." I whispered back and he walked out the door with me following.  
"So who did you write that song for?" Mason said squinting from the sun while he was putting his sunglasses on. I put mine on considering I had mine on top of my head the entire meeting.  
"I wrote it for you. You can read it if you want, but I don't think I did good." I said handing him the paper. He grabbed it out of my hands and his jaw dropped and he laughed.  
"Preposterous. This song is wonderful." He said dead serious.  
"Really?" I said biting my lip.  
"Defiantly. " He said kissing me. We went to the bus and both sat on the couch waiting for when we were able to go set up merch.  
"Blaire are you in here?" Bryan called through the bus door.  
"Yeah. I am. What did you need?"  
"You can set up merch now. They cleared the area out."  
"Okay we'll be out soon."  
"Okay." He said jumping off the steps out the door. I stood up stretched and yawned, I was tired, because of everything running through my head. Mason stood up and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, putting his sunglasses on, and flipping my onto my face smiling. Paramore was finishing up Misery Business as we were walking to the tent, I set up the shirts and Mason helped me get boxes opened. After we finished the teenies gathered around the tent. I kissed Mason on the cheek and looked up at him.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you more." He said smirking.  
"I wont argue with that." I said sarcastically.  
"Okay" he said smiling.  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Mason said getting a security guard to help him get backstage. All of the teenies glared at me as I tied my little pocket thingie (it looks like the bottom part of an apron?) and started getting money thrown at me. The guards made them get in a line so I could make sure no one stole anything, and I started taking money from all different sorts of girls. The guys usually come later. I looked up to see Ryan Ross climbing over the table. He instantly crashed his lips on mine and I started trying to pull away, but for a scrawny boy he has a grip. Just then I knew Mason was in shock, but it was clear I was trying to pull away the entire time. Just then I heard Mason finally talk.  
"Joe, Mike?!?" he yelled. Instantly Joe and Mike were there pulling Ryan off of me and I ran to Mason hugging and burying my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.  
"Don't worry. Don't worry." He said looking down at me. I had started crying. I had used to want to get to know Ryan, and he's a jerk who only planned to freaking have me for himself. I wanted to go up to him and slap him, but I knew that would start more drama then what it was. Mason wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. He then sat down and I sat on his lap, while Nikki took over the merch table. I thanked her, gave her a hug and told her that I needed to treat her to lunch or get her a new boyfriend. She said that she would be happy to go to lunch one day, and she'd love a new boyfriend. I texted Brendon to come and talk to her and he said he was on his way. I went back to Mason and sat back down on his lap and rested my head on his chest.  
"Okay now I wanna dedicate this song to my new best friend Blaire Donahue, and her boyfriend, Mason Musso!" Hayley Williams' voice rang through the speakers. Mason smiled down at me and I smiled at him as Paramore played their cover of My Hero.  
"I've got to get backstage to get ready. I love you, and I'll leave Joe with you, but I'll take Mike with me."  
"Okay love you." I said getting up and hugging him goodbye. I then went to go hook Nikki up with Brendon. Nikki Urie. I love the ring of that.

---------  
PS-Song originally by Kate Nash---  
Song:

Kate Nash; Birds


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Hey, Blaire!" Brendon called from behind the truck. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows, "Come here, right now." He said pointing to the ground in front of him.  
"Hey Nikki, I'm going to go see if we have more shirts for this concert."  
"Okay take your time."  
I nodded and walked over and put my feet right where he pointed.  
"Okay, what do you want Brendon?"  
"You're hooking me up with her this soon?"  
"Yeah, she said she'd love a new boy toy." I said smiling.  
"Really? Does she know I'm coming?"  
"Yes, and no. Just ask her out to lunch. I can handle merch for a couple hours."  
"Okay. I seriously love you." Brendon said hugging me and I hugged back, "I owe you."  
"Well I can think of one itty-bitty thing you can do to help me and Mason."  
"What shall that be?"  
"You're little buddy, Ryan, is hitting on me and starting fights between me and Mason. He keeps on saying how I just want him, and he just kissed me and…Just please do whatever you can to make him stop. I wanted to be friends with him, but he keeps on trying to tear me and Mason apart." I said, with a couple tears sliding down my cheek.  
"Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry." Brendon said pulling me into a hug, "I'll give that punk what he deserves. You don't treat girls like that! And I'm sorry I didn't notice, I thought he wasn't trying to steal you from him."  
"Thanks Brendon. Now you go get yourself a girlfriend." I said pushing him forward toward Nikki.  
"Is my hair okay?"  
"Just go!"  
"Fine!"  
While I left them to solve their problems I ran into none other than Josh Farro from Paramore.  
"Hey are you okay, umm, Blaire, isn't it?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm Blaire. And yes just a lot of drama."  
"Okay, well, here's my cell number, text me sometime." He handed me a slip of paper. "Don't worry I'm not like Ryan, you and Mason make a cute couple." He said smiling.  
"Thanks Josh!" I said hugging him and I exchanged goodbyes and I went to go thank Hayley for dedicating My Hero to me and Mason.  
"Blaire!" someone called. I turned around and Zac Farro was running up toward me.  
"Hey Zac." I said smiling.  
"Here is my cell number, be sure to text me." He said smiling.  
"Okay I will." I said smiling back and giving him a hug. He walked off and Jeremy Davis was behind me with a slip of paper in his hand. On it, it said 'Text me sometime'. I nodded my head, hugged him and looked for fierce red hair.  
"Hayley!" I called running up to her.  
"Hey Blaire, so what did you think of the dedication?" She said looking almost eye to eye with me, I was a little taller.  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." I said hugging her.  
"Hey I owe it to ya, that Ryan guy didn't seem like a jerk until he found out you were dating Mason. Which I think makes no sense what so ever."  
"Well he did ask me out before it and I told him I was already dating Mason, but I don't know, I just don't want to have anything to do with him right now."  
"I understand ya. Hey I've got to get to my tent, I'll text ya." She said slowly walking towards their merch tent.  
"Okay bye Hayls."  
I walked towards our tent not really having anything to do, when Spencer came up to me and started walking with me.  
"Hey Blaire."  
"Hey Spence, what's up?"  
"You know Ryan's really sorry about what happened."  
"He's just sorry because Mason saw him."  
"True, but he was sorry about it, he kind of doesn't like the girls he 'secretly' loves to be all lovey dovey with some other guy."  
"But, he flirted with me. It's getting to his head!"  
"I know, give him time, it's fine with me if you hate him, but you know in your head that you have to work this out."  
"Spencer, why are you really like my older brother. Bryan doesn't give me advice, and you're giving me so much I wanna squeeze your head. What's up with that?" He chuckled a bit.  
"Eh, that must be my specialty. Anyways, I love ya, and don't get attacked by fan girls."  
"Okay, I'm guessing you've got to go to the Panic tent?"  
"Yeah." He said kissing my cheek, "Bye!"  
"Bye." I continued walking behind the tables and Nikki was still talking to Brendon, and I was taking her shift when a group of 3 teens came up looking at the cds. I looked over at Nikki who was blushing and I walked over and set my hand on Brendon's shoulder.  
"Hey hun, you might wanna just ask her out already." I said.  
"I did."  
"And."  
"And I said yes!" Nikki said still trying to be in the conversation.  
"Aw. My work here is done, now we need a double date." I said smiling. I walked to a teen who had a question about the special edition cd. After I sold it to her, someone picked me up bridal style.  
"Ello." Mason said with a dorky grin plastered on his face.  
"Hey hun." I said kissing his cheek.  
"How'd sales go?"  
"Well not so good. We just made records." I said smiling.  
"Any tee shirts sold?"  
"No, everyone thought it was a rip off that the biggest discount was one cent."  
"As would I." Mason said smiling wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Hey, would you like to go on a double date?"  
"Who with?"  
"Brendon and Nikki." I said smiling.  
"You got them together?!?" he said grinning.  
"Yep!"  
"Okay you deserve a piggy back." He bent down and I hopped on his back with my arms loosely around his neck.  
"I would love to go." He said.  
"Good and hun, you might want these." I said pushing his sunglasses on his face.  
"Thanks. I would've been dead if you hadn't thought of that." He said smiling.  
"No problem, why would I want you to be dead, you see how bad I am off without you for a month."  
"Ha, yeah I do." He said walking up to Bill.  
"Hey Bill I had a question." Mason asked him. Bill was staring at me on Mason's back.  
"I wanted to see what the Billasaurs saw." I said grinning. We all started laughing and Bill looked over toward Mason.  
"What did you need?"  
"Don't you have a new girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, her names Hannah, what about her?"  
"Triple date? Blaire and I, You and Hannah, and Brendon and Nikki?" Mason asked both of us.  
"I'm cool with it." I said putting my head on Mason's shoulder and almost falling asleep.  
"I'm fine with it. I'll text you with what Hannah says. I'll let you get her back to the bus." William said pointing to me.  
"See ya man."  
"See ya."  
"I'm sure Blaire would say 'Bye Billy-Bo!' if she weren't asleep." Then Mason started carrying me back to the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
MASON'S POV.

I carried Blaire up the steps of the bus and climbed on noticing Martin held the door for me.  
"Thanks Martin." I said trying to turn toward the bunk area without waking Blaire up.  
"No problem." Martin said with a smirk on his face. Bryan was reading a magazine and looked up to meet my eyes I looked over towards him and gulped and he smiled and let out a small chuckle.  
"Come back in here once she's in her bunk." He whispered and I turned and almost hit the wall, "Safely, Mason. Safely." He said letting out another chuckle. I turned to where I could face the side her bunk was on. Johnny was walking by while I was attempting to hit the button for the curtain to unlock.  
"Need some help Mason?" Johnny asked.  
"Please." I said moving out of the way as Johnny hit the button and moved the curtain back for me. "Thanks." I said lifting Blaire from my arms to the bunk. After I had her on the bunk I lifted the covers up and brushed some hair from her face. I kissed her nose and closed the curtain turning to go talk to Bryan. I walked into the lounge and looked over at Bryan.  
"Come on and sit down Mason." He patted a chair in front of him. I took a gulp and sat on the chair. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god.

BRYAN'S POV.

Mason came in and sat on the chair. I really wanted to apologize for doubting him when I shouldn't have.  
"What did you need Bryan?" Mason asked politely. Man I love this kid. Ha.  
"I was going to apologize for acting so uptight about Blaire. Just please don't make her do anything. I just want to look out for her, and I should've trusted you, because you're an alright guy. So just forget about Bryan the loudmouth and meet Bryan the best friend. I will not talk about how hot my sister is though, but just tell me anything that happens with this Ryan guy. Just don't let him hurt her. Please." I said choking on my last couple words from the tears that were streaming down my face.  
"It's alright Bryan. I'm sure I would be that protective of her when there are all of these heartbreaker rock star guys. I'll make sure, on my life, that Blaire wont get hurt by Ryan. He's the last person she needs."  
"I agree." I said wiping tears away from my face. I mean she was my little sister, and Mason was perfect for her, I could tell more than anyone. "I'm going to go to bed, I need some sleep for tomorrow's award show. You can take Blaire, I told her to pack a couple dresses, its like the MTV music video awards or whatever. You guys are invited, your video 'Shake It' was nominated for 3 awards and we were nominated for 3."  
"Okay, thanks Bryan. Now I have your full permission to date Blaire?"  
"Yeah." I said yawning.  
"Okay thanks." He said beaming. He really loved her the way he smiled when talking about her. I walked back to my bunk, hit those stupid button to unlock the curtain, and got on my bunk, closing the curtain behind me and instantly falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I did the right thing for Blaire.

MASON'S POV.

Wow, an award show tomorrow! I cant wait to ask Blaire to go with me. I thought about how nice it would be me walking up when we won, if we won, with Blaire's fingers intertwined with mine. She would be so proud if we won. She's already proud, but its nice hearing about 'how good we did'. I smiled to myself and fixed some hot chocolate pouring it into a glass, putting a lid on the top of it so when we hit bumps in the road it wouldn't sling hot liquid all over me. I sat down on the couch and watched the scenery. I couldn't sleep, and I could always sleep during the day, considering the award show was live at 10 pm. When we were crossing a border into some city in Virginia I smiled to myself. I loved Virginia, just the country scenes and the farms and suburbs, just everything about it. Then I heard someone get out of their bunk. I turned my head and noticed Blaire awake. God here go the butterflies. She always gave me butterflies in my stomach when I saw her. She came over and sat next to me, rubbing her eyes from what little sleep she had gotten. She looked gorgeous.

BLAIRE'S POV.

I woke up because of basically not being that tired and I just couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up. I got off my bunk and went into the lounge and noticed Mason sitting on the couch sipping on some cup. I couldn't really see that well, because of the tired in my eyes. I walked over to the couch bringing my knees up to my chest still trying to wake up completely.  
"Trouble getting to sleep?" Mason asked me looking over from the window he was focused on.  
"Yeah." I said rubbing my eyes. He chuckled a bit. "What?" I said starting to giggle.  
"I don't know. I really don't know." He said smiling.  
"Well wow, we're too much alike." I said still giggling. I mean come on, its Mason, whenever he laughs its contagious and whenever he smiles you cant hold a smile back.  
"Yeah, that's a good thing right?" he said smiling putting an arm around me. "Hot coco?"  
"Ooh! Where?"  
"On the counter."  
"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. I ran over and poured my hot coco into a glass with a lid on the top. Darn rough roads. I sat back down on the couch and looked over at Mason.  
"Oh, your brother brought up an awards show tomorrow night. Did you want to go with yours truly?" He said with a smirk.  
"But of course!" I said pecking his lips.  
"Great!" he said smiling. He must've had a 'I have the best idea ever' look on his face and he said "Lets have a movie night. Just like old times."  
"Old as in a month." I said giggling. "Sure why not." I smiled and he returned it. I noticed I was in my Boys Like Girls uniform and I didn't intend on sleeping in it. "Mason I'm going to go change into my pajamas."  
"Okay. I was just going to suggest that." He said as he reached for the remote, probably looking for just a random movie. I went and got one of his shirts and a pair of basketball shorts and went to the bathroom to change. After I changed I took my stuff to my bunk and threw it in my bag. I walked back to the lounge and sat back down on the couch while Mason was still looking for a movie.  
"Does a comedy sound good to you?" he asked me looking over.  
"I don't really care." He nodded and put it on Balls Of Fury. He didn't even notice what movie it was, and leaned back on the couch and I curled up beside him. He started playing with my hair and placing small gentle kisses on my cheek. I turned toward him and curled into his stomach with his arm around me as he starting singing the song I wrote, but to a beat. I loved it. It was slow and when he finished he whispered in my ear 'We'll put guitar to it later.' I smiled kissing his lips and he intertwined our fingers. 'I love you.' I whispered in his ear, noticing he got chills. ' I love you too.' I soon heard, as I got chills and fell asleep in his arms.

-----FF------

MARTIN'S POV.

I woke up and went to the lounge/kitchen area to fix some breakfast, and as I walked in I noticed Blaire and Mason curled up on the couch.  
"Aw…Bryan." I whispered knowing Bryan was on his way to the lounge.  
"Oh my gosh. That is so cute. My little Blaire is growing up." He said chuckling.  
"You're parent's would've loved him Bryan. I think you need to trust him more." I said.  
"I do trust him, but he's a male teenager, and there's one thing that they all want." He said.  
"That's not true. Mason will treat her right, and if she puts it upon herself, she wouldn't blame you." I said fixing the rest of my breakfast. They were not going to be torn apart. Not on my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
BLAIRE'S POV.

I woke up to the sound of Martin fixing breakfast. I looked up and saw Mason, still asleep. I turned my head as far away from him as possible.  
"Martin…" I whispered.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"Help." I whispered hopelessly.  
"Oh." He said turning around and carefully moving Mason's arms and letting me get off the cramped couch. I stood up and stretched walking over to where there was some hot toast just popping out of the toaster. I grabbed a piece and took a bite of it with Martin staring at me the whole time with his jaw dropped.  
"Your welcome?" he said confused.  
"Look, I'm hungry, I'll fix you some more toast." I said finishing off the toast in my hand. I put the bread in the toaster and while I was waiting for it to pop up I thought I'd make Mason breakfast. I pulled out a pan as quietly as I could and started making eggs. Then I made some bacon. At that time the toast was done and Martin put it on his plate, and I made Mason some toast. I got a new glass with top and poured orange juice in it, securing the top on it. Then I placed everything on the table in front of the couch, and decided I would wake Mason up, considering it was 10 am and the breakfast would get cold. I sat on the couch shaking Mason slightly.  
"Mason…Mason wake up." I said sweetly. He opened one eye and looked up at me with a questioned look on his face. "Breakfast?".  
"What kind?" he muttered.  
"Eggs, toast, and bacon." I said smiling.  
"Thank you!" he said jumping up hugging me.  
"No problem hun." I said with him kissing my cheek. He started to eat as I went to go wake Bryan up. "I'll be right back, Mason."  
"Okay." He said starting on his breakfast.

MASON'S POV.

I was awoke by my lover shaking me lightly. I opened one eye looking up at her.  
"Breakfast?" she asked me with a smile.  
"What kind?" I muttered still trying to wake up.  
"Eggs, toast, and bacon." She said smiling down at me. I instantly was awake, and I couldn't believe that she would make breakfast for me, without even waking me up when she got up.  
"Thank you!" I said standing up hugging Blaire.  
"No problem, hun." She said as I kissed her on her cheek. That was so sweet of her. I mean I may not seem like a lot, but in the past no one did that for me, except my mom, so that meant a lot. I started to eat. "I'll be right back, Mason."  
"Okay."  
Blaire left the room to go to the bunk area, probably to ask the band if they wanted any breakfast, considering I knew Bryan and Martin were already up, but from last night I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to sleep. I took a sip of my orange juice and enjoyed having the girl of my dreams.

BLAIRE'S POV.

I got up to go see if Bryan was hungry, Paul and Johnny too. I just wanted them not to worry, because they let Mason stay on the bus, so I owe it to them. I went to my brothers bunk and hit the stupid button on the wall. I pulled the curtain back, and Bryan was asleep. I wasn't going to wake him up, because he needed the rest, so I locked the curtain back and I walked to Paul's bunk. I hit the button and he was reading a magazine. He looked up at me and I smiled.  
"Hey Paul."  
"Hey. I'm not trying to, you know, push you away, but why are you up here?"  
"Oh, do you want any breakfast?"  
"Did you make Mason breakfast?" he asked smirking.  
"You cant answer a question with a question. Answer my question I answer yours." I said smiling.  
"Can you bring me some bacon? And, what about my question?"  
"Yes." I said hopping off the bunk I was standing on to reach his bunk. I walked to Johnny's bunk and he had a bottom bunk. I crawled to the ground and hit the button to his bunk. I pulled the curtain back and Johnny looked up at me.  
"Hey Johnny Beef." I said smiling as he rolled his eyes smiling back. "Did you want any breakfast?"  
"Oh, sure. Bacon?"  
"Sure, I'll be right back." I said smiling and kissing his cheek.  
"Okay, thanks Blaire. You're the nice Donahue." I giggled to myself and walked to the kitchen where there was extra bacon for the band. I put them on one plate, and got four others. I walked to Paul's bunk and pulled the curtain back. I handed him a plate and held up the other plate with the bacon on it.  
"Help yourself, Poolie." I said smiling.  
"Thank you Blaire." He said kissing my forehead.  
"No problem." I said going to Johnny's bunk. I gave him the plate and let him get some of the bacon.  
"Thank you so much Blaire." He said starting to enjoy his bacon.  
"No problem Johnny." I giggled and went to Martin's bunk. I pulled back the curtain.  
"Hey Froglegs, do you want some bacon." I said giggling.  
"Ooh yes I would!" He said taking a plate and putting a little bit of bacon on it. "And do I really have frog legs?"  
"Yes. Sorry." I said giggling.  
"Its okay." He said smiling and kissing my forehead. "Thanks Blairey."  
"No problem." I said hopping down from Mason's bunk, where I had to stand to reach Martin's bunk. I walked to my brother's, and he was awake by now and he was opening his curtain.  
"Hey Bryan, do you want any bacon?" I said walking up to his bunk  
"Yeah, thanks sis." He said taking the plate away from me. Either way I had one left. Math wasn't my strongest subject, which is ironic because I deal with money everyday. I walked to the lounge/kitchen area, put the extra plate on the counter, and walked over to Mason who was almost done eating. I noticed I had a hair bow around my wrist and I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail. Mason looked over at me and held a piece of toast in front of my and I bit it, still putting my hair up.  
"Thanks." I said after I swallowed the toast.  
"No problem." He said kissing my cheek.  
Mason wrapped in arm around me pulling me close.  
"Thank you for fixing me a yummy breakfast." He said resting his forehead on mine.  
"No problem. I was going to fix breakfast for everyone else, so I made you a special breakfast on couch meal." I said smiling. He pecked my lips as my cell phone started singing 'Tell Me What To Do'.  
"Aw. She likes Metro Station. I thought they were really, really bad." He said sarcastically.  
"Aw, yes I do. I only like them because of their hot guitarist." I said giggling. He kissed my forehead and I looked down noticing it was a text from Hayley.  
'Hey Blaire, text me when you get a chance to, I wanted to talk to you about someone. Love Halys.' I smiled and sat my cell phone on the table in front of us.  
"Aw, she looks all cute being a teen and all, answering her little cell phone." Mason said grinning.  
"Aw, he looks all cute being Mason Tyler Musso and all." I said kissing his nose.  
"Aw, she looks all cute being Blaire Faith Donahue." He said kissing my nose.  
"Aw I love you."  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He said kissing my lips.  
"More than you'll ever know." He whispered after he pulled away, sending chills down my spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"Blaire, we're stopped, Metro needs Mason." Bryan said walking into the lounge.  
"Okay, I love you Mason." I said hugging him and pecking his lips.  
"I love you too." He said hugging me tight and kissing my forehead. "I'll text you." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and he smiled his toothy grin.  
"Okay." I whispered. Mason let go and started walking towards the door. He waved bye to me and Bryan and we waved back as he went to the Metro Station bus. I grabbed my phone and started texting Hayley back.  
'Hey. Sorry, me and Mason we're hanging out. Who did you want to talk about?' I texted her. I leaned my head back on the couch, and I pulled my legs on the couch and covered up with a blanket. My phone sounded and I hit a button to cause the song to stop.  
'Okay, so what happened ;) Oh, Josh. I really like him, should I ask him out?'  
My jaw dropped and a small 'aw' came from my lips.  
"What?" Bryan asked trying to look at my phone.  
"Nothing." I responded quickly and ran to my bunk climbing into it. I pulled the curtain back and locked it and texted Hayley back.  
'Nothing over PG13 rated. xD. Go for it, from what I can tell he really likes you.'  
I pressed the send button and I covered up and got my neon green ipod. I turned it on, and set my phone on vibrate. I went through the songs on my ipod, and decided on listening to Metro Station. I hit the button to start at the beginning of their album, and started listening to the music. My phone vibrated and I hit the button to looked at the text Hayley sent me.  
'Oohhh, that's what she said ;). Haha jplay. But I'm going to ask him. Wish me luck :/.'  
I smiled knowing she'd listen to me.  
'Haha. I think you're the only one laughing at that. Okay, good luck, and if he says no, tell him to call me :O then he'll get it.'  
I pressed send and leaned my head on my pillow and let out a breath.  
My phone vibrated again and I took a deep breath and looked at the text.  
'Hey Blaire, its Josh. I have a question.'  
'What did ya need Joshie? :)'  
I waited for his text, I knew Hayley was thinking of something to say to him.  
'Should I ask Hayls out?'  
My jaw dropped and I almost fell out of my bunk laughing. That was very ironic.  
'Of course! You guys would be adorkable together :)'  
I got a text almost instantly from Josh.  
'Thank you, and I'm not a dork :P'  
'Yes you are, because if you weren't you wouldn't say you weren't, because that would be where I say oh no you're not a dork Josh. Duh! :)'  
'Okay that's girl talk? I'm going to ask her. I'll text you later and tell you what she says.'  
'Okies, Good luck Josh.'  
Then I sighed. I'm playing cupid. A lot. Then my phone vibrated and I looked at it wondering if 5 milliseconds was 'later' to Josh. It was a text from Mason.  
'Hey honey :). How are ya?' I smiled just thinking of him and quickly responded.  
'Hey :) I'm good, I just played Cupid again :O'  
'Really? With who?'  
'Josh Farro and Hayley Williams. :P'  
'Yay! :) So what's going on in the BLG bus?'  
'I haven't the faintest. I'm pretty much zoned out. What did MS need?'  
'They just needed to give me the setlist. I'll be back in a millisecond. I love you.'  
'Okay, ily2 :)'  
5 minutes later Mason walked through the door, and started talking to Bryan.

MASON'S POV.

I walked onto the Metro Station bus, and turned to look at my three friends sitting on the couch.  
"What did you need?" I asked them.  
"We needed to give you the setlist." Ant said.  
"And we want to know what's up with you and Blaire." Blake added.  
"Okay, and nothing, we're just a normal teenage couple." I said shrugging my shoulders, "And I like it like that, so why does it matter?"  
"Oh no reason." Ant added.  
"We just wanted to know, here's the setlist." Blake said handing me the setlist for the next day.  
"Okay thanks, and where's Nikki?"  
"She's staying on Panic At The Disco's bus with Brendon." Blake answered, obviously upset that Nikki was dating another guy so soon.  
"Oh Okay, I wanted to let Blaire know so she wouldn't freak out. We'll I'm going to get back to the bus. I'll see you guys later?"  
"Yeah. Bye Mason."  
"Bye." I said jumping down the steps and closing the bus door behind me. After I got a couple feet away the Metro Station bus was already pulling out of the parking lot we were in. I got out my phone and decided to text Blaire. I was really chilly outside, and I was just about to freeze, but I still texted her like nothing was wrong, and it got better.  
'Hey honey :). How are ya?' I smiled just thinking of her and my phone suddenly vibrated.  
'Hey :) I'm good, I just played Cupid again :O'  
'Really? With who?'  
'Josh Farro and Hayley Williams. :P' I couldn't help but smile. I wanted them together so bad.  
'Yay! :) So what's going on in the BLG bus?'  
'I haven't the faintest. I'm pretty much zoned out. What did MS need?' I laughed at her use of words, for some reason, but I didn't care.  
'They just needed to give me the setlist. I'll be back in a millisecond. I love you.'  
'Okay, ily2 :)' I smiled, and my heart fluttered as I read it.  
I unlocked the bus door and closed it behind me as the bus started up. The sudden heat felt so good, as I walked over to Bryan.  
"Hey Bryan, where's Blaire?"  
"She's in her bunk." Bryan said scribbling some words on a sheet of paper.  
"Okay thanks." I walked to her bunk and opened the curtain to her bunk. She looked over and I noticed she was shaking from the cold. The heat on the bus must've turned off while I was gone. I climbed into the bunk and she moved a bit so I could fit. I closed the curtain and locked it and looked over at Blaire. She had the covers all the way up to her eyes and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Cold?"  
"A bit." She said and I could tell she was smiling from the look of her eyes.  
"I could tell." I said wrapping an arm around her. I grabbed part of the covers and slung it over me and we both curled up and fell asleep, with her head in the crook of my neck with one of her arms on my chest. I still had my arm wrapped around her, and I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep.  
--------FF--------

We woke up an hour later, which made it about 5 pm. I looked over and Blaire was still asleep. I let her sleep for a couple more minutes and then shook her wake.  
"Good morning sunshine." I said smiling.  
"It's 5pm. Good afternoon sunshine would be more appropriate." She said checking her watch and smiling up at me.  
"Well then good afternoon sunshine." I said stressing afternoon.  
"Thank you." She said smiling and kissing my cheek. "So when's this award show?"  
I had seriously forgotten about the award show.  
"It's at 10pm."  
"Okay hun." We basically just laid there until 7pm. Then we started watching the television that was in Blaire's bunk. We watched television until 8. And that's when Blaire said she was going to get her shower and get ready. I kissed her and she said I could just stay in her bunk. Then she disappeared.

BLAIRE'S POV.

I jumped down from the bunk and found my favorite dress. I got all of my shower stuff together, knocked on the bathroom door and waited a couple minutes. After I waited a while I walked into the bathroom, and went to take my shower. I took my shower got changed put a bath robe around the dress and tied it. I wanted to wait until I got my hair done to take the bath robe off. I put my hair up in a towel, and walked out with my previous clothes and my shampoo and conditioner. I slung my stuff into my bag, which was on an extra bunk we had, and went back to the bunk. I climbed up and peeked in. Mason was almost asleep. I got a spray bottle and filled it with ice water and with Bryan, Paul, Johnny, and Martin all following me I went back to my bunk. I stuck the end through the crack and squirted the ice cold water on his face. He jumped, and I moved out of the way and everyone hid. Martin and Paul went to Mason's, Johnny went to his own, and me and Bryan hid in Bryan's bunk. Everyone was in on the prank and what was so funny was Mason came to Bryans bunk and was surprised me and Bryan we're playing a intimidating game of go fish.  
"What just happened?" he asked me.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The water. Cold water. On my face." He said.  
"Oh you mean this water." Bryan said picking up the squirt bottle and squirting Mason in the face. I giggled and wiped the water off his face, and jumped out of the bunk and closed Bryan's curtain. Mason and I walked to the back lounge, and we talked for a bit.  
"Whose idea was that exactly?" Mason asked me with a smirk.  
"Mine." I said. We both smiled and I pecked his lips as I went to go fix my hair and makeup. After I finished I walked out and went to the back lounge and sat on the couch. Mason looked up from a lyric book and moved an acoustic guitar over away from where we were.  
"Wow Blaire that dress is gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you." He said kissing my on my lips. "I'm going to go get ready." He said walking to get changed. He came back with his hair brushed and had on a simple outfit. Dark skinny leg jeans and a white button up with a tie. I walked over to him and pecked his lips and he hugged me tight and I wanted him to never let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"Guys you ready to go?" I heard Bryan call.  
"Yeah on our way." Mason called. "Are ya ready?" he said smiling.  
"Sure am." I said smiling back. He intertwined our fingers and we walked off the bus to the limo that would drive us to the awards show. Bryan got in first, then me, then Mason, and Johnny, then Paul and Martin on the end, nearest the door we'd get out on. There was no paparazzi, no cameras, nothing. Boys Like Girls and Metro Station, along with the other bands currently on the tour, we're going to be there early, because of the tour. On the limo ride down I could basically see through Mason's smile. He's worried about it. I kissed his cheek and grabbed my phone sending him a text.  
'Hey are you okay?' I pressed the send button and looked up at Bryan, who was staring at me the entire time. I mouthed 'what' and he mouthed 'nothing' back to me. My phone vibrated and I looked down at the message across the screen.  
'Yeah, just very nervous. :/' I started to send another text when Mason slid my phone back and grabbed my hand, looking me in the eyes smiling. I smiled back and we joined in a conversation Boys Like Girls had started.  
"But seriously guys! If they we're going to dress a bear in a ballerina costume, why would they expect to not be killed?" Bryan said. I rolled my eyes and Mason let out a chuckle and leaned over to my ear.  
"Does your brother have problems?" he whispered in my ears. I smiled.  
"I have no clue." I whispered back.  
"Hey! Blaire! Mason! Are you done?" Johnny asked us. "We are debating whether or not you guys would realize we're not moving."  
"Oh!" Mason said smiling and grabbing my hand. We waited for the others to get out of the limo, then I waited for Mason to get out and then I got out, smoothed my dress, and grabbed Mason's hand, nodding my head forward for him to start walking. Bryan got out of the limo and caught up with us.  
"Hey guys I'll walk with you considering the rest of the band kicked out their bassist."  
"Okay. Well maybe they can only handle one Donahue." I said.  
"Nah, they'll put up with two. If not, you're walking to the concerts."  
"Where will I sleep?"  
"On the street?"  
"No she wont, she can sleep on Metro Station's bus, and she will still have to walk to the concerts." Mason said smiling.  
"See, he does love you Blaire." Bryan said laughing.  
"You guys are having too much fun." I said pouting with Mason and Bryan laughing.  
"Okay, I'm done." Bryan said.  
"Me too." Mason said.  
"Yeah, I believe that." I said sarcastically.  
"Well I'm going to catch up with the others so we can get our instruments ready for our performance. See you love birds later." Bryan said kissing my cheek and nodding to Mason and he ran off to catch up with the other 3.  
"So…" Mason said starting to walk.  
"So So…" I said walking with him with our fingers intertwined. I leaned my head on his arm, considering I couldn't reach his shoulders, and he looked down at me smiling. Next thing we know a little girl came running up to us, along with a grandmother that looked familiar. The little girl ran to my leg and hugged it extremely hard. I started to lean on Mason as my right leg went numb and he must've had everything click in his head. I looked down at the little girl, and she was the girl me and Mason took home after her sister left her at one of the concerts in the last tour, he name was Kellie I believe. The grandmother looked up to us and smiled. We both smiled back as the little girl let go of my leg. I kneeled down to her level and handed her an extra pair of sunglasses I had. They were just plain black, but they would suit her just fine. The grandmother walked over to us, and smiled again.  
"Mason you're a smart boy, keeping a girl like her, don't let her get away. But look at you all chubby, I'm surprised a girl like her would stay with you after these months." I just cracked up laughing and Mason smiled.  
"Don't worry, I will not break her heart." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. I got on my knees again, and took a piece of paper and a pen out of my purse and wrote my email on it. I gave it to the girl, and she grinned, and I gave her a hug. Then her and her grandmother had to leave before security got them.  
"Wow." Mason said.  
"Yeah." I said back regaining motion in my leg.  
"Well, we're at the award show." He said getting nervous.  
"Its okay, even if you don't win, I'll still love you. And I know you'll win." I said standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He took a deep breath and walked forward into the building where everything was taking place.  
"Mason!" Bryan called running over to us.  
"Yeah?" Mason said looking over at my brother, who had a worried look on his face.  
"Trace, Ant, and Blake can't make it, their bus broke down, so if Metro Station wins, you'll have to accept the award." Bryan said as Masons face fell, speechless. My face fell too, and as I regained composure I rubbed Mason's back. I knew it wouldn't be the same for just him getting the award, when the entire band can't be beside him. He must've felt horrible.  
"Hey Bryan, can I talk to you for a minute."  
"Yeah. Mason we'll be right back." Bryan said as Mason sat down, still speechless. Bryan led me to an area where no one could hear us.  
"What did you need sis?" Bryan asked me.  
"Will they allow me to go up with him?" I asked biting my lip.  
"I don't see why not, why?" He asked as I turned and looked at my boyfriend, having everything him and his band dreamed of being ripped to shreds. Bryan rubbed my back giving me a hug. "You don't want him to go up alone?"  
"Yeah." I said holding back tears. It may not mean much to many people, but this was the first award show for Metro Station, and three of them couldn't make it. It was heartbreaking. "I'm going to go talk to Mason."  
"Okay sis." Bryan said kissing my forehead as I walked to Mason sitting beside him.  
"Bear hug?" Mason mumbled. I smiled and he gave me a huge bear hug.  
"Bryan said if you win I could go up with you, if you wanted me to." I said rubbing his back.  
"Please, I don't want to go up alone." Mason said looking up at me.  
"Okay." I said just as The Academy Is… walked in the arena.  
"MUSSO!" Sisky yelled running to him "Hey, what's up?" He said casually as William came up to me and pulled me aside.  
"Is he okay? He doesn't seem like the Mason Musso I know."  
"The rest of the band couldn't make it, so he's the only Metro Station band member here."  
"What happened?"  
"Tour bus broke down." I said looking up at William.  
"Oh. That must've broken his dreams apart."  
"Please William." I said holding up a hand.  
"Sorry Blairey." He said pulling me into a hug. "Oh I was going to give you something." He pulled out a copy of 'Fast Times At Barrington High'.  
"Oh my gosh thank you Billy-Boo!"  
"I know how much you are dying to hear it." He said smirking.  
"You don't know how much I have been! Why haven't your merch tables had it? I took my pay over, but…what's his face said it wasn't out yet."  
"I have no clue, and its been out for a while now."  
"I hate your merch system." I said glaring at Mike for no reason. He mouthed 'what?' and I just stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled and turned his attention back to whatever Mason was going on about.  
Just then something happened and I found myself in a lip lock with Mason Musso.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Mason rested his forehead to mine and was smiling down at me.  
"Sorry." He said winking. I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah I did it!" Mason said jumping up and down in circles. I burst out laughing as Will bent down.  
"Is he okay?"  
"No, not he's not."  
"He's perfect for you Blaire." He said smiling and standing back up in the right position smiling. I ran up to Mason to stop him from jumping and he gave me a huge hug.  
"Feeling better?" I asked him smiling up at his sudden happiness.  
"A little." He said pecking my lips as I saw a girl, about 5'3 with black hair, with a thick pink highlight on the side of her face, along with her bangs. There was also a girl with black and brown hair, that was about 5'3. Bryan was practically drooling over the black haired girl, while William put his arm around the other girl pecking her lips.  
"This is Hannah, my girlfriend. Hannah this is Mason and his girlfriend Blaire. That's Blaire's brother Bryan, and the other guys are Martin, Johnny, and Paul."  
"Hi everyone." She said waving to everyone.  
"Hi, I'm Kayla." The black haired girl said waving.  
"Hi Kayla, I'm Bryan how are you." Bryan said walking over to her starting a conversation. Just then out of the corner of my eye, I saw pink hair that belonged to one person. Nikki.  
I turned, which caused Mason to turn looking in the direction I was looking. Nikki was wearing a plain black dress, but the only thing I noticed, was she was smiling.  
That has been a first. We waited a couple minutes, as Brendon, Spencer, Jon, and Ryan walked in behind her. I looked up at Mason questioning why they were there and then I realized where we were and he smiled down at me, putting his arm around my waist.  
"Hi guys." Pete Wentz called. "Blaire!" Pete called running to Blaire and hugging me.  
"Hey Blaire. Catch." Bryan said throwing me two water bottles. I nodded a thanks and took a big gulp of water, as Mason was finishing telling Pete about all of the events that had happened on the past tours. I handed Mason his water bottle, and he copied my actions and looked around the room. When you think about it, it was only 9:30. Metro Station could possibly make it to the event. Just when that crossed my mind 3 boys burst through the door. I turned around smiled and got Mason's attention. He gasped and smiled the biggest smile he's smiled ever since I said yes to being his girlfriend. I missed that smile. I smiled looking up and him and he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.  
"Its about time you guys showed up." Mason said smiling.  
"Sorry Mason, we didn't freak you out or anything?" Blake answered earning a glare from Mason. I looked up at him and shot him a smile and soon felt two arms pick me up off the ground. Ryan Ross.  
"Let me down Ryan, I'm serious." I said while he had me high in the air spinning me around. "Let me down!"  
"Ryan let her down!" Mason said walking towards Ryan glaring. "She said let her down!"  
"Okay." He said setting me down to my feet and crashing his lips to mine. Mason pulled him off as Trace did a responsible thing for once and got security, Pete, and Bryan. Soon everyone was over, while security talked to Ryan about 'how to treat a girl' and Mason ran over to me and picked me up to put me in a chair before I got dizzy. He sat down and sat me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. Ryan Ross is the biggest jerk I have ever met. For once, I wanted to thank Trace, but I knew it'd get to his head, and he'd do something stupid, so I decided to wait. He was just on and off nice. He was hated by most of the tour, and for the rest of eternity will have anything he did hanging over his head. Then, of course one of my favorite upcoming artists' walks through the door. Christofer Drew.  
"Hi, I'm guessing you're some of the other bands, Christofer Drew, Neversaynever!"  
"Oh, hi, Mason Musso, Metro Station." Mason said politely. All I needed was someone to hold me, and he knew that.  
"And she is?"  
"Blaire Donahue, Bryan Donahue from Boys Like Girls---"  
"Wife?"  
"Little sister…" I said staring at Bryan. He was cracking up laughing.  
"Hi I'm Bryan." He said shaking Christofer's hand.  
"Blaire, can we go talk outside for a minute?" Mason asked me with a pleading look in his eye.  
"Sure." I said standing up. He stood up grabbed my hand, and we walked outside closing the door behind us. As soon as the door clicked closed I was pushed against the wall, Mason's lips on mine. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.  
"Sorry, Ryan got to do it, so I wanted to too." He said smiling. I kissed him once more before sliding down the wall, sitting down next to the door. Mason sat down beside me and put an arm around me, pulling me toward him. He kissed my forehead, and we watched random things, talking about anything that came to mind. I looked down at my watch 9:45pm. They would probably pull us in soon. Paparazzi usually gets there at 9:55 pm on late night shows, so we were in the clear. Soon I felt the door hit my foot.  
"Ow." I said to let whoever opening the door know someone's behind it. I moved my feet as Bryan walked out.  
"Sorry, sis, they need us to get our seats, we're up front." Bryan said walking off.  
"You okay Mason?" I asked he was smiling a little too much. I knew something was troubling him, other than relationship drama. He looked up and shrugged. "Nervous?" I asked and he nodded. I kissed his cheek and we walked toward the many rows of seats. We walked all the way down, where I was placed between my brother, and Mason. I grabbed Mason's hand when we got to the last row, sending him a smile to lighten his mood. It didn't work. I knew he was nervous to see how fans saw them as. Because if they didn't win, I know he'll think Metro Station is fake. Mason sat down taking a deep breath, as I sat between him and my brother.  
"Hi guys, I'm Fred, I run this thing, would you and your dates mind, if we changed a rule around?" We all nodded our heads and shrugged our shoulders. "The dates have to stay seated during the event." We all nodded and as he walked off I sent Mason a sympathetic look and he just smiled and pecked my lips.  
"Okay! And now, for the 'Artist of The Year' award. We've had many nominations, and thanks to you guys, the ones with the most votes we're nominated, and voted for. So your nominee's are…" Pete Wentz yelled into the microphone. "Panic At The Disco!...." Pete said pausing for the 30 second music video clip between the band names. "The Academy Is…....Boys Like Girls…..and Metro Station!" he said earning the screams of millions of teenagers. I looked over at Mason and set him a smile, grabbing his hand for reassurance.  
"You guys voted, and The Artist Of The Year is…." Pete said looking over at Mason, who was basically on the edge of his seat. Pete opened an envelope and suddenly smiled. "Metro Station!" he screamed into the microphone, with Mason, Trace, Blake, and Anthony standing up, goofy grins on their faces. I stretched out my legs, waiting for them to get to the stage before pulling them back before a camera man tripped over my foot.  
"Wow…Thanks guys!" Mason said smiling having to take breaks in between words for all of the young girls screaming. He whispered something to Trace and Trace took over the speech, leaving Mason giggling at the overreacting teenagers.  
"Wow, I know who Mason wants to thank, but I'll leave that to be his duty." Trace said smiling. "I of course want to thank the entire band, Boys Like Girls, and every person who has listened to one song off our record. Every one." He said out of words. Mason walked up to the microphone, with the girls still screaming, but he continued seeing as it wouldn't stop.  
"I wanna thank Blaire Donahue, my wonderful girlfriend, her brother Bryan Donahue, and all of Boys Like Girls, Paramore, The Academy Is…, a couple people from Panic At The Disco, who have helped us get this far, thanks to Pete Wentz for being Pete Wentz." He said smiling as Blake and Ant said their thanks, because they all wanted to thank different people, but no one said they couldn't. They walked off the stage as the outro to the show played, and teenage girls piled single file out of the auditorium. Mason ran up to me and I ran up to him. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around, kissing my lips.  
"I'm so proud of you Mason!" I said kissing his cheek again. Boys Like Girls won 2 awards, while Metro Station won one, but before we left there was a voice booming over the speakers.  
"Now this is a small award, we put the answers on , but this is 'singer of the year' and they are…Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie, Martin Johnson, Mason Musso, William Beckett, and Christofer Drew." I looked up to Mason who had a confused look on his face still looking up at the mystery person announcing the names. "The winner is….Mason Musso!" I looked up at Mason, who was told to go to another table to get his award, so I walked with him. I gave him another hug, with him kissing my forehead as we found the table and he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek while we were waiting for the people to get the trophies.  
"I'm so proud of you Mason." I said smiling as he kissed my lips.  
"I'm glad." He said smiling kissing me again, then getting his trophy as we walked out the back doors to the limos. I fell asleep in the limo, and woke up in my bed, curled up next to Mason, with his arms around my waist. I sighed and went back to sleep, remembering the events, and the smile on his face that I hadn't remembered.  
"I love you Blaire." I heard Mason whisper in my ear sending shivers down my spine.  
"I love you too Mason." I whispered back, falling back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
I woke up again with Mason awake and playing with my hair. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and passed me a mirror. He had messed up the perfect bun I had put my hair in while we were riding home in the limo. It looked atrocious. I cracked up laughing as he laughed back.  
"Do you like my creation?" He said between laughter.  
"Oh my gosh, you are so good!" I said sarcastically, earning a kiss on the cheek from Mason.  
"What are you guys laughing about." I heard Bryan grumble from his bunk. That only made us laugh harder, waking Bryan up. The rest of Boys Like Girls could sleep through an earthquake. Mason jumped off my bunk, me following, as I told Mason I was going to get something out of the merch storage, because I left my lanyard on one of the boxes. He kissed me goodbye and I slipped on a pair of shoes. I walked off the bus and toward the storage area. (Um, I think you guys might've noticed this or not, but the bus wasn't moving, we stopped for a store break) I went to the storage truck and got one of the drivers to open the door for me, I climbed into the truck, looking on the many boxes. I found my lanyard and suddenly 3 heavy boxes, filled with cds, tee shirts, and buttons, fell on my wrist.  
"Ow!" I yelled, hoping a driver would come on the bus, but all I saw was a scrawny Ryan Ross jump from the top boxes.  
"Yeah, good luck selling merch now."  
"Ryan, you know you're a jerk. If you really liked a girl, why would you hurt her? Just screw off! I love Mason and if you freaking get in the middle of that you're going to be lucky if you can sing at the end of this freaking tour! Now go and try to explain to Brendon why you hurt me or anyone, right after I call him." I grabbed my lanyard and noticed a large bruise was on my wrist. I winced at the pain and glared at Ryan jumping off the truck. I left him there for security to take care of him. He collapsed to the floor crying. "Ryan, you're not going to make me feel sorry. Go screw yourself." I shouted loud enough for him to hear. I called Mason who was on my speed dial and after the 1st ring he answered.  
"Hey Blaire." He said happily and then noticing I was crying from the pain in my wrist. "What happened?" He said sympathetically.  
"I'll tell you and the guys when I get to the bus…just keep an eye out for me, I don't think I can get the door open."  
"Okay? I'll talk to you later, I'm going to tell the guys. I love you."  
"I love you too, Mason." I said hearing a click. I hung up and walked toward the Boys Like Girls bus. The tears stopped and the pain had gotten worse in my wrist. I know I hurt it bad. Well I know Ryan hurt it bad. I made it to the bus, with Bryan opening the door, noticing my eyes were red and he held the door open for me. I was instantly hugged by Mason. Crushing my hurt hand.  
"Ow." I mumbled.  
"What happened?" Martin asked.  
"Well lets just say when I went to get my lanyard Ryan hit some heavy boxes on my wrist and now it is killing me."  
"I'm going to kill him." Mason said trying to walk around me.  
"Mason don't, Ryan will just start more drama." Bryan said calling the doctor.  
"You're right, thanks Bryan." Mason said helping me on the couch and handing me a pillow to put my right wrist on. He sat on my left side, and held my left hand as we waited for the doctor. Just about 15 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Bryan answered the door and soon the same doctor Mason had check out his ankle walked through the door. He sat on my right side and checked my wrist, as Bryan told him what I had told Bryan. The reason I wasn't talking was that the pain in my wrist was unbearable.  
"Its pretty obvious its broken. I'll get my nurse and we'll put a cast on it. I'll be right back." The doctor said scribbling something on his clipboard and walking out the door to get a nurse to help him.  
"He broke my freaking wrist." I said leaning back. Mason planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"It'll be alright Blaire…" he said reassuringly "It'll be alright…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"Hey look at the bright side, at least your cast looks awesome!" Mason said laughing. I giggled and pecked him on his lips and he looked over on a side table where there was a sharpie. He took the cap off and took my cast in his hand. I looked over his shoulder to watch what he was doing, and as he moved the sharpie it said:  
'I love you Blaire. Love, your big ole teddy bear.'  
With a little heart beside it.  
"Aw! Thank you, Mason!" I said hugging him. He pecked my lips and rested his forehead on mine smiling a toothy grin. Just then Boys Like Girls gathered around and took the sharpie from Mason's hand, and wrote assortments of names and messages.  
"Hey Blaire, you wanna go for a walk and get some other people to sign your cast." Mason asked me putting an arm around my waist.  
"Sure. Can you grab a couple sharpies?" I said looking up at him. He nodded and grabbed a handful of the permanent markers. I waved by to Bryan, with him saying be careful, as of right now I still am selling merch and blahblahblah. We jumped off the last step as he grabbed my left hand, my right at my side. Nikki ran up to me instantly giving me a hug.  
"Word gets around fast huh?" Mason said letting out a chuckle. He passed Nikki a marker as she signed it and said she was going to get Spencer, Brendon, and Jon. And we nodded and kept walking. Travis from We The Kings signed it after her, and we made our way all the way to The Academy Is… Ryan was going to be dead at the end of this tour.  
"Hey Willie Boo." I said smiling.  
"Hey Bla- Who did that?" He asked, questioning my cast.  
"R-Ryan Ross." I said with a weak smile. William grabbed the marker and signed my cast, passing the sharpie and passing it down the line to Michael, Mike, Sisky, The Butcher, Mikey (their drum tech), and Tony (their tour manager). "We better get moving to the other buses, see you guys later?" They all nodded and I waved as I walked with Mason to Metro Station's bus. Mason stuck his key in the door, considering the three members of Metro Station probably just had made it to the venue.  
"Hey guys, its Mason, can you guys come in here before I come and get you myself?" Mason yelled onto the bus. Trace, Blake, and Anthony came toward to the front of the bus. Trace staring at Mason using some sort of 'man code' and Blake and Anthony engulfing me in hugs. Anthony and Blake signed my cast as Trace just looked at my cast and the sharpie which was now in my hand. I looked up at the tall boy and he looked down at me. He smiled and let out a chuckle taking the sharpie from my hand, causing me to smile as he signed his name. He handed me the marker as Mason grabbed my non-casted hand and led me to the door.  
"We're going to the other buses. Have fun guys!" he shouted with me waving my right hand and walking down the steps, closing and locking the door behind me. Mason led me to what I was guessing Paramore's bus. He knocked on the door with Taylor answering it. He looked at my cast, then up and my face and walked out of the way holding the door for us. I nodded a thanks, as did Mason, and we climbed on the bus.  
"Oh my gosh!" Hayley screamed, with Josh and Zac covering their ears from Hayley's sudden screaming fit.  
"Way to make us go deaf, Hayls." Josh said rubbing his ears.  
"Sorry Josh, just like, my BEST friend's arm is in a big cast. I'm not supposed to be upset!" She said sarcastically coming over to me, grabbing the sharpie out of Mason's hand and signing the cast, followed by Josh, Zac, and Taylor. We waved goodbyes and hopped off the bus. Just then I looked over and saw Brendon Urie at the door of Panic At The Disco's tour bus motioning to Mason and I to come to their bus. Mason looked down at me, as if asking if I wanted to go on their bus, and I nodded my head yes, and he gripped my hand tight and started walking slowly towards the bus. Brendon held the door for us, being careful not to hit my arm, as Spencer patted the couch next to him. Me and Mason both sat down looking at Spencer who was looking at Jon who was looking at Brendon who was looking at Spencer. Something was planned. After the three members signed my cast and made sure I was okay, they asked me a question I hoped no one else would ask.  
"Who broke your wrist?" Brendon said, looking up at the bunk area.  
"Um…" I said looking around. I looked up and there he was. Ryan freaking Ross. The one who broke my wrist. He shot sympathetic eyes down at me and I glared at him and lost eye contact with him.  
"Mason, lets let them talk about this. We're leaving the bus door unlocked, and if Blaire needs anyone just shout….uhhh…."  
"Help?" I added.  
"Yeah that." Brendon said laughing. Mason looked over at me with skeptical eyes. I shot a 'I'll be fine' look as he kissed my cheek and left the bus.  
"Hey." Ryan said after a silent 5 minutes.  
"Hey."  
"I'm…I'm sorry, I just…I want to just start over. The Ryan you've seen the past couple weeks isn't the real Ryan Ross. It's a fake Ryan, who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I've been feeling horrible about breaking your wrist, I really have, and I'm going to pay any bills that are related to that. I just want to be friends, if nothing else. Not best friends, not boyfriend, not the guy everyone hates. I'm sorry about all of the kissing and the treating you horrible, and heck I'm sorry I ever got in between you and Mason. I'm not good at this apology-making thing, even if I am a lyricist things don't fall into place when I try this stuff, but please, will you forgive me?" Ryan said with his eyes watering.  
"If you don't play any of that 'Oh I'm Ryan Ross, I can take any girl from any guy' attitude, then I can set it all aside." I said tossing him a sharpie. He signed my cast and yelled for the guys to come on the bus. Mason was the first one in, and led me out of the bus, waving at Panic At The Disco, eager to know what happened.  
"What did he have to say to you?" He asked putting an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.  
"He apologized, offered to pay the bill for the medical stuff, and wanted to start off on a 'clean slate'." I said air quoting clean slate.  
"Oh, so you don't believe he'll change?"  
"I believe he will pay the bills and every thing he promised, but I don't think this clean slate thing will work out, but its worth a shot." I said putting my left arm around Mason.  
"Ah." He said simply as Christofer Drew came up and, of course, signed my cast. He left and after the guys from All Time Low signed my cast my cast was covered in names and messages. I started reading my cast, wondering what people put on it.

I love you Blaire. Love, your big ole teddy bear. 3- Mason.  
Hey little sis, get better soon, love you.- Bryan  
Hey don't forget Johnny Beef signed this thing- Johnny.  
Haha, look at how stupid Johnny's message is! Ily Blaire- Paul.  
Omg, my message is so beastly! You know, other than Mason's.-Martin.  
Blaire, I know that I made this cast look good :]- Travis.  
Hey Blairey, get better asap!- William.  
Blaire, you owe me 10 bucks and a hug. - Sisky  
Hey Blaire get better soon, because I need my 'rock out buddy'- Mike.  
Hey Blaire, is Mike okay? Get better soon-Michael.  
Get better soon, Donahue :]- The Butcher  
Hiiiiiii- Mikey  
You're going on TAI TV next week, I'll get Jack to sign later. Get better soon!- Tony.  
Hey Blaire, Ant Cam, next week? Sound good? Okay :] Love you bunches- Ant.  
Hey Blaire, thanks for everything and I hope you get well soon. - Blake.  
Hey Blaire, hope I didn't make this cast hotter than bread out of an oven.- Trace.  
Hey loves, get better soon!- Hayley  
Hey Blaire-boo. Get better soon, its boring without you!-Josh  
Blaire, I need my best friend back :[- Zac.  
I know you're getting sick of this over and over again, but get better soon!- Jeremy.  
Yo; Get better soon- Taylor.  
Hey my cherry lifesaver, get better soon so we can have a Red Bull drinking contest. You may not wanna be fragile for that.-Brendon.  
Hey Blaire, you better get well soon, or we'll have to have Red Bull drink offs with Brendon.- Spencer.  
Get better soon 'sis'- Jon  
Sorry about everything. Just remember if you need anything, just ask.- Ryan  
Hey Blaire, I know I don't know you, but I hope you get better soon- Christofer.  
Hey Blaire, hurry up and get better already.- Alex.  
You're not that much fun when you're a 'cripple'- Jack  
Don't worry about it, Alex and Jack wont ditch you for non-fragile people. Get better soon- Rian.  
Get better sooooonn :]- Zack.

"So Blairey-boo what do you want to do now that you are first person on tour to break her wrist?" Mason asked like a reporter asking a newly elected president.  
"Oh I don't know, sit around watch movies, snuggle with my teddy bear." I said smiling.  
"We can do that." Mason said smiling. "Are you working merch tonight?"  
"Yeah but I think Nikki and Hannah are helping me with it."  
"Oh so do you need your big strong man to come help you get all those heavy boxes off the truck for you."  
"Help, yes. Strong, try again." I said giggling as Mason faked a hurt expression.  
"Oh no you didn't!" He said doing that stupid 'Z' thing I saw too many blondes do it made me sick. "Do you have your key?" he asked as we got to the bus door for the Boys Like Girls bus.  
"Oh yeah." I said tossing him my lanyard. He found the key and opened the door, holding it for me and helping me around the corner, to keep from hitting my hand on something. The front lounge of the bus was taken up by the members of Boys Like Girls playing Guitar Hero. We ran by, trying to disrupt their game as little as possible, and ran back to the back lounge where there was a bigger television. Mason turned on the television as we walked by it, and we both sat on the couch, Mason putting the channel on some movie. He was smiling like a maniac, and then I noticed what he changed it to.  
The Aristocats. My favorite Disney movie in the history of forever. Mason and I laid down on the couch, uncomfortably looking, but not as much. He placed a kiss on my lips.  
"I love you Blaire."  
"I love you too Mason."  
And we cuddled up and started watching The Aristocats.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
"WAKE UP! Its Ant Cam time!" Ant said zooming in on our faces. I fell off the couch with a thud with Mason falling beside me trying to keep me from getting hurt worse.  
"Could ya have picked a better time Ant?" I asked hitting his ankle.  
"Ant Cam viewers, Blaire Donahue just punched my leg." Ant said backing up. Mason stood up and helped me up while Ant went around the bus shouting at Boys Like Girls members. I walked over to the counter with Mason quick on my heels.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. I picked up a pie that was sitting on the counter that someone had given us on tour and I put a finger up to my mouth.  
"Shh." I said walking around him. He smiled.  
"Hey Ant!" he said once I was beside the entrance to the back lounge.  
"What?" Ant said coming through the doorway with my instantly jumping in front of him and smearing pie all in his face. I grabbed the camera and nodded for Mason to start talking.  
"This is what not to do when you're on tour with Boys Like Girls." Mason said pointing at Ant.  
"Hey Ant what flavor is it?" I asked laughing at the still-shocked expression on his face.  
"Yummy. I think apple," He said walking to the bathroom to rinse off the pie.  
"So Ant cam is Ant less." I said looking over at Mason.  
"IT'S MASON CAM TIME!" Mason shouted at the camera. I started laughing and he smiled. "Okay so we're going to take you on an awesome tour of Boys Like Girls/Mason Musso's bus. Yeah, that's right. I get to stay here. So come on Blairey." Mason said starting to walk in a direction and I followed him. "Which one's Bryans?" he whispered I pointed to one and he hit the button pulled back the curtain and Bryan looked up.  
"What?"  
"You're on the Mason Cam….See?" he said pointing to the camera.  
"I thought it was Ant Cam?"  
"It was." I said smiling.  
"Well what happened to Ant."  
"Oh he walked over to a pie and shoved his face in it." I said smiling.  
"Way to go sis. You're our new security system." Bryan said smiling and getting ready to close his curtain. "Oh Blaire, I love you." He said with a pleading look on his face.  
"What?" I said.  
"Laptop?"  
"Sure." I said rolling my eyes and walking to the next bunk. Martin, Johnny, and Paul jumped down from the top bunks. "Whoa! My spidey senses are tingling!" I yelled.  
"Bryan! Since when did she get spidey senses!" Paul complained.  
"When you got annoying." He said laughing and jumping down from his bunk.  
"That was not a very nice thing to say to me Bryan." Paul said pouting.  
"Oh yeah, and when did Bryan not say something not very nice." Martin said giving me a hug. "How's your wrist, sport?"  
"In a cast." I said walking over to Mason.  
"Hey guys can I have my camera back?" Ant said coming out of the bathroom. I threw him the camera and he laughed. "Sorry to our viewers who are now sick. Thanks to that Donahue girl." He said sticking his tongue out at me. I shot him a 'grrr' face and walked away from the camera to Mason. I gave him and hug and he hugged back.  
"Tired?" he asked laughing.  
"Yes." I said barely able to keep consciousness. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. "Thank you." I said pecking his lips. He sat down beside me and we listened to Ant bicker with the guys. It was fun being on tour with them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"But how would they do that!" Ant shouted.  
"They don't have to have a reason; Canadians like bacon." Bryan said a-matter-of-factly.  
"But how come they have the world's best bacon there!" Ant stated.  
"Ant let it go, if they were going to have the world's best bacon anywhere be glad it's not in Mexico." Martin said coming over to the couch tapping my feet so I could move them. I lifted my feet and he sat down and I slung my feet over his lap. Mason chuckled and played with my hair.  
"Yeah…."Ant said and then silence took over.  
"I can ride my bike with no handlebars…" I said randomly with everyone staring at me like I had 4 heads. "What?"  
"Do you want to break your other arm?" Paul said.  
"Poolie, do I look like I'm enjoying a cast." I said pointing to it.  
"No, but if you don't have any handle bars on a bike your going to wreck!"  
"And; Your point is? I've done stupider things before."  
"Oh yeah. I can remember a few." Bryan said laughing.  
"Oh! I wanna hear all about them." Mason said smirking.  
"No. You wouldn't. Bryan don't look at me like that." Soon Mason stood up and carried me to the other lounge. Bryan following us.  
"Okay so there was this one time where Blaire was supposed to be cleaning her room and she almost fell out of her window." Bryan said laughing, Mason carrying me bridal style snickering.  
"How do you fall out of a window Blaire?"  
"Well you sit near it and you just go, 'you know I wanna jump out a window' and you 'almost fall' out of it." I said snickering.  
"So you're not suicidal or anything."  
"Oh no. I wouldn't dare be." I said snickering.  
"I want a snickers bar." Mason said randomly, with the most serious face I had ever seen.  
"Ew. Hershey's are the way to go."  
"Oh no, you didn't go there." Mason said smiling.  
"Oh yes I did. And by the way they are better." I said smiling back.  
"Come on, they're snickers and the snickery goodness!" Mason said kissing my forehead.  
"Okay next stop I'll get you a snickers." I said kissing his nose.  
"No! I'll get my snickers bar and a Hershey bar for my love." He said smiling.  
"How come guys are so unreasonable?" I said with him laughing and kissing my forehead.  
"I don't know." He said trying to hold in laughter.  
"Guys what are you doing back there?" Ant yelled, probably filming.  
"Talking about totally awesome candy bars!" I yelled jumping from Mason's arms with Mason halfway flipping out, thinking he dropped me. "I'm alive Mason, you okay?"  
"Oh, okay. I'm good." He said laughing and kissing my cheek.  
"Well we're at Best Buy and we're going to look for our cds. Wanna come?"  
"Well sure." Mason said wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
"Well I guess I'm going to be pushed out of here whether I say yes or no, so yeah…" I said leaning my head back on Mason's chest."  
"Oh yeah TAI Tubers that's Mason Musso and Blaire Donahue all cuddly-wuggly!" Jack screamed.  
"God Dimmit." I said laughing. Mason giggled and kissed the top of my head.  
"So are you guys dating?" Jack asked.  
"Well naw Jack." I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah Jack, way to point out the obvious." Mason said resting his head on the top of mine.  
"Hey guys, lets go get our cds!" William yelled from the front of the bus.  
"We're coming Beckett! Gosh." I said grabbing my cell phone and my sunglasses and giving Mason his cell phone and sunglasses. I put mine on my face while Mason put his on his face, slipping his phone into the pocket of his red skinny leg jeans. I slipped mine into my black skinny leg jeans. He was wearing a 'The Cure' shirt and red skinny leg jeans, while I was wearing black skinny leg jeans and a '3OH!3' shirt. We walked to the front of the bus to see everyone in sunglasses with cell phones in their pockets. Hannah had her head in her hands shaking her head back and forth, obviously because Will is hyper enough to hang out with Brendon and actually keep up with him. I yawned and jumped off the bus steps with Mason behind me. Everyone else piled out, cameras in hand; walking to Best Buy's back entrance, because come on, who wouldn't freak out if they saw the tour busses out side of Best Buy. That would be odd.  
"I love you." I said to Mason.  
"I love you too." Mason said back kissing my cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
We walked through the back entrance, meeting the workers who were keeping the bands from getting killed by fan girls and we started our quest for the new cds.  
"Okay TAI TV is mixing together with Ant Cam to bring you…uh…TAIBLGMS TV!"  
"You are so nerdy Jack." Mason said laughing.  
"I know." Jack said smiling.  
"Okay I found our section." Bryan said looking at the 'Classical' section and not realizing it. "What the-"  
"Bryan! We're in the classical section! Get a grip." I said turning towards the new releases. "Hey Bill. Found it." I said instantly getting William's attention. He ran over and snatched the cd off the shelf.  
"Yay! We love you Blaire Donahue." William said jumping around in circles. Mason pulled me closer to him.  
"I love her more." Mason said sticking his tongue out.  
"Oh yeah!" William said giggling.  
"Yeah."  
"What's so special about you, Musso?" William said in a fake intimidating tone.  
"I can do this." Mason said then crashing his lips on mine. He broke the kiss with William looking down at us laughing. We glanced at each other and started to laugh.  
"I found Boys Like Girls' cd!" Sisky said running around shouting it at elders faces.  
"Sisky, don't be rude. Say it, don't spray it." I said letting him run around Best Buy with the guards behind him. "Did The Academy Is… find the caffeine storage?"  
"Yup." Mike said walking over.  
"How come you're not running all over the store."  
"I'm not a coffee person."  
"Ah. Me either."  
"Yeah if it wasn't so coffee-ish it would be different."  
"Yeah, you've got a point there." I said continuing the small talk.  
"You guys are so annoying." Chizzy said laughing.  
"I know. But I'm related to Bryan, so it's genetic." I said leaning back onto a corner of a row of cds. I looked over and saw a familiar album cover. "Hey Mason, honey, found your cd." I said tossing it to him.  
"Thank you Blairey." He said dragging out the 'y'.  
"Your welcome Mason." I said dragging out the 'n'.  
We got William and Sisky's leashes and dragged them out of Best Buy. Just kidding, but Mason bought their cd, Bryan bought a copy of Boy's Like Girls' cd, and William got a copy of 'Fast Times At Barrington High' before we left. Mason grabbed the bag, and once we got the 'a-okay' to go to the bus that's exactly what we did. Me and Mason were the first ones to walk back, considering the others we're probably still getting checked out.  
"So." Mason said leading us out to the bus.  
"So." I said looking up at him.  
"Your arm feeling any better?"  
"A little." I said grabbing his hand with my left hand.  
"But hey, you've got me while your hurt." He said smiling down at me.  
"Yeah. Do you know when the next concert is?" I asked him.  
"2 days. Montana."  
"Ah. I don't know how I'm going to handle screaming fan girls, but if they get too close I'll use my cast as a weapon."  
"Yeah, that's why they give them to you right?" Mason said smiling opening the door for me. It was September, so the leaves we're turning the different colors of fall and slowly falling off the trees. It was so pretty in whereverwewere. I didn't even know/care where we were as long as I was with Mason. Mason got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the bus door, letting me go in. I was getting used to having the cast on, because I know not to walk straight onto a bus, there's going to be a left hand turn as soon as you get on. Its something you come to learn. I waved to the bus driver, Red. Me and Mason walked to the back lounge, and sitting down on the couch.  
"What's the driver's name?" Mason asked getting comfortable on the couch.  
"Red. Why?"  
"Because Mike Carden's been calling him Eric for a couple weeks." He said laughing. I laid down on the couch next to him and curled up next to him.  
"Our friends are dorks." I said.  
"You can say that again."  
"Our friends are dorks."  
"I love you." Mason said giggling.  
"I love you too." I said pecking his lips.  
We curled up and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
